Fun Times
by MrsCarlisleCullen94
Summary: These are some drabbles about James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. They are not in order and some may be completly random... ENJOY! rated k just in case
1. Telling the Boys

**Hey guys, this is a bunch of drabbles about James, Sirius and Remus. I love them all and I have a unhealthy obsession with them.. I hope u like the story….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… thou I wish I did… I wish I owned James… he is pretty damn sexy!!!**

**Chapter One:**

**Telling the boys…**

To say that Lily was nervous is an understatement. The pretty redhead was going to blow something up if James didn't come soon or at least pace a hole in the floor.

After about half an hour more pacing around the living room of their small cottage, Lily finally heard a 'crack', telling her that James had just apparated from work. She heard the front door open and close, the sound of footsteps walking up the hall following soon after.

"Lily-Flower!!! Im HOME!! Didya miss me????" James yelled cheekily.

"Like I didn't hear James, you have probably alerted the whole neighbourhood and no, I didn't actually, it was quiet for once." She said sarcastically but let him pull her in for a kiss anyway.

"Ha-ha, you love me,"

"That I do, and I have no idea why" she replied, grinning.

"Because of my handsome looks, my charming ways, my gorgeous hair, may I continue?"

"Ha-ha, you wish James."

"Anyways Tiger-Lily, what for dinner love? I could eat a cow right now, I'm so hungry!"

"So am I but you don't see me complaining!!! I've got something to tell you first though…"

"Ok, Lil," he sits down on the couch," fire away!"

Suddenly Lily's face goes serious and a little paler.

"Ah… umm… ermm"

"Come on Lily! Spit it out! I've haven't seen you this tongue tied before! Normally you're talking a thousand miles a minute!"

"Well you see, James, I'm, er, how do I say it? Impregnant…"

"You're WHAT?"

"I said I'm Pregnant, you know, with child, up the duff?, bun in the oven??"

James promptly faints with a loud thud.

Lily sighed, "Boys" she mutters, shaking her head, whilst rolling James over on his back and saying "enervate".

"Wha's happening??? Where's the fire??"

"James, nothing is wrong, I just told you we are having a baby! Aren't you happy?" Lily's face crumples and she looks a little teary-eyed.

"No, no!! Im ecstatic!!! But I mean, I am a little shocked. This is entirely unexpected!"

"Yes I know but still it's great! Your gonna be a DAD!"

"Im gonna be a dad? Oh my gosh! I have to tell Sirius!!!"

"Sirius!" he yells into the fire place, entirely forgetting floo powder.

"Honestly James, its not gonna work without the powder" Lily said. She threw some powder in and James tries again.

"Yes James?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"Come over quickly! Lily and I've got something to tell you!!"

"Ok, ill be there in a sec."

As Sirius enters by floo, James forgot to move out of the way of the fire place and Sirus goes tumbling over James, sending them both sprawling.

"Sorry, I must of forgotten, ha ha," James laughs nervously.

"So what's the big deal that I seriously needed to know about?"

"Well, Lily's PREGNANT!!"

Another thud was heard.

"Not again" Lily said as she woke him up.

"How?" asks Sirius.

"Well, Sirius, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much.."

"I know how it happened! Its just, how?"

"We don't know either, I mean we used protective charms, but they must've of worked once"

"Ok…"

"And we want to know if you would like to be the Godfather?"

Yet another thud was heard. Yes, Sirius Orion Black fainted for the 2 time in 5 minutes. Lily and James didn't even bother waking him up, just walking over his body and into the kitchen for some well deserved dinner.

**A.N Well guys, I hope you liked it… Im going to do some more drabbles soon so please check soon. **

**Love ally:P**


	2. Extra Credit

**Hello to anyone reading this story… thankyou to Melora, my first and only reviewer on this story!! (Now guys if u want to be mentioned in my story too, REVIEW!!! Or else… dun dun dunnn…) Anyways, im completely making these stories up on the spot so yer…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I wish…**

**Chapter Four:**

**NO!**

"Hey, Lily-Flower," Yelled Raven-haired teenager, James Potter, cheekily. "Oh my beautiful flower!!! Can I ask you something? Please??" He pouted.

"For the last time, NO, Potter, I will NOT go out with you, u pigheaded arrogant PRAT!" The pretty Redhead fumed.

"How do you know that I was going to ask that??"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you ask me that EVERY SINGLE BLOODY DAY!!!!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Well, I was going to ask for some help on Charms homework, that way you would be getting extra credit for helping someone AND I would be passing, but no, i don't think i want to now. I think I'll go and ask Remus."

"No! Wait, I'll do it. I need the extra credit"

"How? Your acing everything!"

"I just would like to get the best result ok?"

"Well i also have something else to ask you"

"What, Potter?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO POTTER!! Dont even worry about tutoring, ask Remus, he is failing potions so he needs the extra credit anyways."

Lily stormed off and James was left there wondering what he did wrong.

**A.N Heres the second chapter... hope you enjoyed**

**Love ally.**


	3. Finally, She says Yes!

**Hey I thought if this in maths and I just want to put it up… hope u like it… and last chapter I accidentally put chapter four instead of two… oops…**

**Chapter 3**

"**Finally she says yes"**

"Lily, can you come here a moment please?" asked a Raven-haired, James Potter.

"Sure James, what is it?" asked the fiery redhead.

"I just need help on this charms essay, its really killing me here!"

"Ok, well first of all, you need to state the wand movements and correct pronunciation. That should give you at least 2 paragraphs. Then, you can just ramble on about what's so good about the spell and what you use it for."

They worked together for at least another hour, in the light of the Heads Common Room fire.

"There! That's that. You're finished and I reckon you should at least get an A or even an O. Who knows?" Lily looked up into his face. Hazel brown eyes stared back at her. They looked like maple syrup, all warm and sweet. They were gorgeous and drawing her in.

"I love his eyes! Stop it, stop it Lily! Snap out of it! He doesn't like you anymore and your just friends!" she thought, "But he's just so handsome!"

"Thanks Lily" James whispered before leaning in.

His lips brushed lightly against hers and pulled away, shocked and embarrassed and waiting for Lily's, sure to be, loud and angry reaction. However, Lily just stared right back at him, with crimson red cheeks and suddenly pounced on him, kissing him with all her heart. She liked the way he gave her butterflies and how he made her feel so important.

James kissed her back as deeply and then pulled away, as he ran out of breath. They sat there, panting heavily, foreheads touching.

James then, bravely asked for the last time.

"Will you go out with me Lily?"

"I guess I have to, I mean I just shared saliva with you"

James looked shocked but he saw that Lily was laughing so her tackled her against the couch and started tickling her. Lily was having the time of her life.

She loved him.

Finally James stopped, and he said to Lily,

"I love you, Lily-Flower"

"I love you too James"

**A.N I hope you liked it and remember REVIEW! Hahaha I would like some please… oh and thanks to my friend Caleb for reviewing too…**

**Love ally :P**


	4. I Can't, Sorry

**A.N- hey guys… I have thought about expanding this to, not just the Marauders and Lily, but also Harry, Gin, Hermy , Ron and everyone else… so they will be random drabbles so yer… I enjoyed writing this chapter… and I hope u like it! Thanks to my friends jazzyjonasluvr and Black-Gem101 for reviewing the last chapter! Love you guys! Haha and I also love me crazy (like me) bestie, Libbster!!! Her pen name is .Cullen and check out her great story… I love it (I may be biased but it's the truth) - anyways heres the chapter…**

Chapter 4- I can't, sorry

"NO! I refuse to see him!"

"Come on Lily! He's blocking up the portrait hole and people are complaining! And plus you look so said, just make up or hurry up and get over it," reasoned a girl with light blonder hair up to her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"No, Mary! I just can't do it! He hurt me!" pleaded Lily, a fiery redhead with bright emerald eyes.

"Come on Lils, I told him you would!"

"Oh fine! If it would stop you whinging, I'll do it. Ughh!

This is one of those times where I just want to throttle you!" she stormed out of the fifth year girls dorm and into the common room.

She opened the portrait and stepped out, fixing a scowl on her face, glaring at the boy before her.

"_I'm sorry"_

"_I'm not interested"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath"_

_It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

"_I only came out here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here"_

"_I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

"_Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's all what your aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No - listen, I didn't mean - "_

" _- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole._

As soon as the portrait shut, she burst into tears. She slid down the wall she was leaning against and sobbed.

"Sorry Serverus, I just can't"

**A.N I hope you liked it and the italics is from the book just to let you know. Any die hard hp fans like me would recognise it from anywhere but for those who don't its out of deathly hallows, Snape's memories. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or you wont get my love! Anyways…. Love ally p.s I know this isn't really "fun" but yet I felt the need to include it….**


	5. Author's Note spoiler's for HBP movie

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an authors note…I just wanted to know if you all enjoyed HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!!!! I know I did! It was awesome! But when the inferi grabbed Harry's arm, it freaked me out and I jumped like 2 metres in the air… and spilled my popcorn! Hahaha but I went to the session straight after school and there was a HUGE line… but it was worth it!!! but anyways, I just wanna know if you guys liked it and tell me what was your favourite part… mine was when they were burying Aragon and Harry's like "except for the pincers –click- -click- -click- -click- -click-" Hahaha I LOVED it! It cracked me up so much that I choked on the popcorn… hmmm and Dumbledore dieing was the saddest… I cried… even thou I knew what was coming… anyways hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!!!

Love ally…


	6. Harry's Birth

**A.N- Thanks for the feedback ****bombara**** I appreciate it a lot!!! And to anyone else reading… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! I hope you like this chappie! And please vote on my profile what you want the next chapter to be about…**

**Harry's Birth**

Lily Potter woke up in the middle of the night for a pee. She quickly waddled over to the adjoining bathroom of their little cottage in Godric's Hollow. Being 9 and 1 week pregnant was hard on Lily, especially this being her first time. She was growing tired and annoyed and just wanted the baby. James felt the same way. If he did one little thing wrong, he'd have a new scar for his collection.

She shuffle back to her side of the bed and tried to fall asleep once more. She gave up after a while and lay there thinking about what it would be like having a newborn in the house and such.

As she was feeling sleepy and was about to drift off, she felt the bed getting damp quickly around her groin area.

"Damn bladder" she grumbled but then a sharp pain hit her stomach like a thousand knives.

"JAMES!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Where's the fire?" he woke abruptly.

"James!!! The baby's coming!!!"

"Are you sure? I mean I've read about pregnant women get the, what's it called, Braxton Hicks Contractions, it could be a false alarm!"

"OF COURSE IM SURE!! This is the real thing! My water just broke and I had my first contraction!"

"Oh dear god! What do I do, what do I do? Breathe James, BREATHE!"

"Calm down! Jeez, you're not the one ACTUALLY having the baby!"

"Oh right! We need to floo to St Mungo's! Come on Lily! Hurry up!" he ran down the stairs completely forgetting his wife was heavily pregnant and in labour.

"James! I'm gonna need some help here!"

"Oh! Oops! Sorry Lily-Flower!"

After he carefully escorted her down the stairs he ran straight for the fireplace and flooed Sirius.

"This better be bloody good" muttered a half-asleep Sirius Black, hair all tousled from sleep.

"Padfoot Mate! Lily's in labour!"

"What? She's having the baby! About bloody time ay?"

"I can hear you Sirius" Lily muttered dryly.

"Oh oops, well I'll be over in a sec"

"Ok mate"

Sirius arrived and both men helped Lily towards the fireplace.

"Ahhh!"

"What's wrong love?"

"Contraction! Get me there soon, hurry!"

"Quickly now Padfoot, I think we can carry her"

They both carried her to the fireplace and her and James flooed to St Mungo's and Sirius followed after.

"Help! I've got a pregnant lady in labour! Could I have a Healer please?"

"James! Just go up to the front desk and stop making a fool of yourself!"

"Ok love"

Ten minutes later they had a room, and Lily's contractions were getting closer.

"Your about 8 centimetres dilated, Lily. When you are 10cm's you have to push ok? It'll be soon."

2 minutes later

"It's time Lily. Start pushing next contraction."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Ahhh!" she screamed, whilst pushing.

"Lily! How do you want me to help?"

"Hold my hand!!!"

When the next contraction came, they were both screaming in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Lily! I think you broke my hand!!!"

"SHUT UP! IM IN LABOUR JAMES! I THINK YOU'LL BE FINE!!!"

"Sorry love!"

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!! YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN AFTER THIS!!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Grr… AHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Keep pushing Mrs Potter" said Healer Roberts.

"I AM PUSHING!!!"

"Nearly there! The head is nearly out!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT POTTER!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Nearly there!!! Just one more push!"

"Come on, Lily! You can do it!!"

Lily pushed one more time and a cry filled the air. She collapsed against the bed as the Healers fixed up the baby.

"We did it Lily"

"That's our baby! Oh my god! James! Its our baby!"

"Yes, our baby!"

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter, it's a boy!"

"A baby boy, my baby boy!"

"Our baby boy, James, we have a son"

The healer placed the baby in Lily's arms and immediately he stopped crying.

"What should we call him?"

"I dunno, What about Harold"

"No, too old fashioned, Harry sounds nicer"

"Harry it is then," said Lily, "My, our son, Harry James Potter"

"Are you serious Lily?"

"Of course I am, he looks like you, he should have your name, now, call in Sirius before I fall asleep, and I want him to see his Godson."

"Ok, hon. I'll be back"

"Ah! Little Prongslet! About time you joined us in the outside world! Just looks like his father, of course, poor kid!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry prongs, but the hair!"

"Grr, you're jealous of my hair!"

"As if! Who would? I mean, nobody wants to look like they have something dead on their head!"

"Boys! Settle down, or I'll have to send you both out!" snapped Lily.

"Sorry Lils" they said sheepishly.

"Now, Sirius, come and see him, quickly, I want to sleep."

"He's so tiny… is there something wrong with him? Shouldn't he be bigger?"

"No, he's a perfect healthy size"

"Oh my, he's got your eyes Lily!"

"He does? Oh! Wait, how do you know?"

"Coz he just opened them! Aww look now he's smiling at me!"

"Aww!" they all cooed.

"Hey, Lils, budge over, I'm tired too." They were a bit squished but Lily, ever the smart one, cast an enlargement charm on the bed and Lily and James were able to fit easily on the bed.

"Here, I'll leave you guys to it, you sure do look tired. Bye Harry, see you soon." He handed Harry back to his parents and they soon fell asleep and as Sirius turned to shut the door as he walked out, he said to himself, "They make a great family!"

**A.N- Well I hoped you liked!!! Please read and review!! And sorry if I got any thing wrong about the giving birth part, im just going off facts I've heard and read about…**

**Love ally**


	7. update

Hey guys

I am SO SO SO sorry!

I meant to update my fanfiction a long time ago

But seeing as thou im in grade 11 now, the work load has suffocated me haha

I have 3 assignments, soon to be four,

Plus i have a job now and i do two sports and debating.

So ill start writing another chapter for every fanfiction just for you guys.

Ok?

Anyways

Much love

Ally :)


End file.
